


The Bond Between Man and Cat: Pettiness

by Fire_on_Ice



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Rivalry, kind of angst but not really, virgil is a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_on_Ice/pseuds/Fire_on_Ice
Summary: Janus and Patton are pretty good roommates. Janus is a pretty good cat dad to his cat, Virgil. They have a good balance.Until it is all shifted by Janus taking Virgil to the vet.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	The Bond Between Man and Cat: Pettiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based off a true story lol. Janus is my dad, Patton is me. I am writing this out of pure pettiness. Mwahaha.
> 
> I was originally gonna make Roman my dad instead of Janus, but I realized the parallel to Virgil leaving the dark sides was too great.

Janus Lyre and Patton Sanders were not the ideal set of roommates, but they made it work. In silent agreement they chose their own rooms, their own cabinets and shelves in the fridge, their own schedule of chores. But one of the explicit rules was that Patton was not to interfere with Janus’s cat; Virgil.

“He’s very anxious,” Janus said as his black cat lounged in his lap. “And he doesn’t take kindly to new people. So I’d urge you not to attempt any interaction with him.”

“Oh, of course! I know kitties need their space.”

It was probably for the best, seeing as Patton was allergic to cats, and had to suffer through sneezing fits and irritation just to be in the same room as the cat. But Virgil was just so cute that he really couldn’t bring himself to care. No petting though! He could do that!

For awhile, Virgil seemed perfectly content to avoid Patton as well. His food and bed were in Janus’s room, with only the litter box outside it in the bathroom, as well as a cat tree in the living room. He’d come up to Patton once in awhile, but the second he moved an inch Virgil would go flying. When they were both in the living room, Patton would stare at the pretty kitty for hours.

It was a happy medium between them all.

That is, until Janus took Virgil to the vet.

* * *

Patton wasn’t there to see Janus put Virgil in the carrier, but he was told it was bloody. He was home by the time Janus got back, sporting a multitude of scratches. Virgil had a bandage wrapped around his paw, having lost a claw in his efforts to not go to the vet. (That bandage would fall off within the day.) Patton cooed at the poor kitty, and consoled Janus as the cat immediately ran as far away from him as he can get.

“He’ll forget all about it in a few days,” he assured.

However, he did not account for Virgil’s pettiness in that estimate.

* * *

Patton tended to leave his door open. With any other cat, it would not be a surprise for them to wander in. With Virgil however, it gave him quite the shock when the cat jumped up on his bed and circled around his feet until ploping down.

“Oh hey kitty…”

He was afraid to scare Virgil off if he leant in to pet him, so he just snaped a quick picture. The gig was over soon when Janus walked in to inquire about the old milk in the fridge, and Virgil scampered off the bed.

“Was Virgil here?”

Patton noded. “Yes! I was surprised.”

Janus sighed. “I’m sorry about that. I know you have allergies.

Patton just reached over to his bedside table and rooted around until he found some allergy meds. “I have Claritin!”

Janus’s face went pinched. “Hopefully you won’t need it.”

* * *

Ten minutes after Janus left, Virgil hopped back up on the bed. Patton got daring, having taken the Claritin, and went to pet the cat.

Virgil didn’t run away after one pet. After five he rested his head on Patton’s blankets.

After thirty, he started purring.

Patton recorded it all, muttering _“soooo cuteeeee!”_ every five seconds.

* * *

It kept happening.

Patton squealed in delight. It kept happening!

Virgil had just sat there all night. Patton almost stayed awake past midnight just watching him, occasionally giving him a pet or a head scratch. He woke up, and Virgil was there. The cat only seemed to leave when only when scared, or when he needed to eat or use the litter box. It went on for a day before Janus came in, and tried to pet Virgil.

Virgil got a pained look on his furry face, and scampered off before Janus could get more than three pets in.

Janus steeled his face, and asked Patton, “Have you been able to pet him?”

Patton showed Janus the video. He could just have just said yes, but… Patton _mayyyy_ be a bit petty.

Janus’s impenetrable face twitched. “That cat.”

On Janus’s way out, Patton swore he heard, “It’s your fault,” under his breath.

Virgil jumped back up when it was clear that Janus wasn’t coming back.

Patton kept petting the cutie.

* * *

It wasn’t like Patton _tried_ to maintain the rift between his roommate and the cat

He left the room to let Janus get alone time with Virgil. He bought more treats for Janus to use. He never touched the cat toys, while Janus wiggled around a toy snake for hours. Virgil just always stared at Janus, never leaving Patton’s bed unless Janus got too close.

It all came to a head on Friday. Each week they always had dinner together in an effort to be good roommates. That day it was a nice homemade pasta. But what should have been a nice Italian dinner turned into a tense affair.

Janus said the first words. “Virgil seems to like you.”

Patton smiled. “I know! He’s so cute! He does get scared when I sneeze though, I feel bad about that.”

Patton pretended not to hear Janus say, “ _I_ never sneezed. _I_ never scared him.”

“Has he gone to your room at all?” Patton asked.

“... No.”

Patton frowned. “I’m sure he’ll come around soon.”

Janus just glared at him.

They finished the rest of their pasta in silence. Today it was Janus’s turn to do the dishes. Patton went downstairs to check on the laundry instead.

When he came back up, he saw Janus furiously scrubbing at dishes and mumbling, “Patton… stealing my cat… it’s all his damn fault… without him Virgil would have no choice but to get attention from _me._ ”

He hadn’t noticed Patton yet, and it took all Patton had to not laugh at that. He disappeared down the hallway and pretended he didn’t hear that. He hung his clothes up in the armoire in his room, and went to pet Virgil.

Patton was petty like that. He wanted Virgil to accept Janus again, he really did. But for now?

Patton had this cat to himself.

* * *

And of course, Janus, Virgil, and Patton were not the only petty ones.

Patton recounted his story to his friend Roman the next day over coffee, while showing him a multitude of pictures, and this is what he said:

“If I were you, I’d totally write a fanfic about this just to piss him off.”

* * *

(Don’t worry about Janus, Virgil started trusting him after a little while.

It was an agonizing two weeks for poor Janny though.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, want more cats, and like My Hero Academia, I wrote another fic about cute kitties! Just click on my profile and find "I Tried to Adopt a Cat and got a Son"


End file.
